megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Harp Note
, known as Lyra Note in the English anime dub, is the EM Wave Change of the characters Sonia Strumm and Lyra from the MegaMan Star Force series. Harp Note is registered under Project TC as No. 004 Game History Star Force When Sonia's manager, Chrys Golds, comes looking for her, she knocks him out with one Shock Note. She then proceeds to attack other people throughout Echo Ridge and other places, and Mega Man ends up pursuing her, having to fire back to deflect her Shock Notes before they hit him. After Harp Note is defeated, Mega Man convinces her to stop attacking, and Sonia then forms a BrotherBand with Geo. Later on, after Geo is separated from Omega-Xis and cuts his BrotherBands, Harp Note comes to Omega-Xis' aid, but fails to stop the FM-ians from taking the Andromeda Key from him. Star Force 2 Harp Note appears again in the second game, and fights alongside Mega Man. After getting teleported away by the Kamikakushi, Harp Note is brought before Hollow and was told to work with Vega, if she wanted Geo and his friends to come to no harm. Mega Man tracks her down to the Bermuda Labyrinth, where Harp Note declares herself an enemy of Mega Man and cuts the BrotherBand with him. Eventually, Mega Man fights Harp Note and convinces her to join his side again. Star Force 3 Harp Note once again returns in the third game game under Project TC's Trans Code 4, and aids Mega Man in his cause as he battles against the Dealers. However, she is not a fightable boss in this game. Manga Lyre Note appears in the Shooting Star Rockman comic. She has a negative effect towards Rockman. She ordered the fake Andromeda (made by the EM viruses) to attack him. But it is revealed to be the "test" on him, and joined Rockman to defeat the FM King, Andromeda. Abilities Harp Note is capable of the following abilities and attacks, some of which are restricted to the anime or games exclusively: *'Frequency Change :' Lyra Note can teleport by changing her wave frequency. She'll do this when she needs to go somewhere faraway in Echo Ridge,like her manager's building, but can't find a Wave Road to take her there. *'Shock Note :' Two speakers appear in the columns where Harp Note is not standing. Harp Note then strums her guitar and the speakers each fire a Shock Note. *'Quick Strings :' Harp Note lines up with the player and fires strings at him. The strings break, and when they connect, Harp Note proceeds to fire six notes at him whilst he is paralyzed. *'Pulse Song :' Harp Note moves up close and fires a heart-shaped pulse at the player. It pierces Invis and must be blocked, else it will induce a certain status ailment to the player depending on the colour of the note. *'Anti-Hypnosis': like any Wave Changed human in the series, Harp Note is immune to hypnosis and can only be fully be taken over by the compatible AM/FM-ian *'UltraSonic Hearing': Harp Note can hear and translate waves too high or too low for the normal human or even EM Being to hear. This proved extremely useful navigating the Bermuda Maze. Etymology *Harp Note is named after the string instrument and the pitched sound in music, respectively. This is an indirect reference to Sonia's career as a musician. *The word harp can be related to Harpe, a type of sword used in Greek mythology, which may be a play/reference to the fact that Sonia uses sword-type Battle Cards such as Break Sabre. Trivia *Harp Note is the only character in the Star Force series that has her name changed in the anime from her game name. *Harp Note has her own Satellite Server file like other FM-ian EM Beings, which is available on both the Japanese and English sites for MegaMan Star Force 3. *Harp Note shares many qualities with Proto Man and Zero, despite being the cliché female sidekick of the Star Force series: **Unlike most female sidekicks such as Roll, Harp Note is a highly skilled fighter, rivaling MegaMan in combat. **Harp Note's introduction is usually preceeded by a wailing guitar note, similar to Proto Man's whistle. **Harp Note also has a scarf, like Proto Man. **Harp Note has betrayed MegaMan before in order to infiltrate a villain's organization, similar to Chaud and ProtoMan.EXE. **Like Zero and ProtoMan.EXE Harp Note has shown a preference for blades. (This is shown during her battle against Andromeda in the anime). *Harp is the only unavailable Noise Change, because her type is non-elemental, and such places have been occupied by Cygnus and Libra Noise. Category:MegaMan Star Force characters Category:Project-TC Category:Protagonists